


Forever Could Wait

by ConstellationConfusion



Category: VoicePlay (Band)
Genre: Human Geoff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Tony, Voiceplay, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion
Summary: Tony is a vampire, and Geoff is supposed to dress up like a vampire for the next VoicePlay video.Tony is offended.
Relationships: Tony Wakim/Geoff Castellucci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Forever Could Wait

“Tony, it wasn’t my idea-“ Geoff was interrupted by an angry Tony whisking around from where he was stalking up and down the hall. Geoff sighed, letting him expend his frustration, complacently remaining in his spot at the kitchen table.  
“I don’t care! You’re still going to end up doing it, right? It’s stupid!” Tony seethed, instinctively smoothing his hair down when a lock fell over his forehead. His eyes appeared luminescent, glowing a dull green. It wasn’t something that usually happened, but it also wasn’t something that worried Geoff. Tony’s bursts of anger tended to be short-lived.  
“Calm down, Twilight. It’s just one video,” Geoff remarked, closing his laptop and turning to his boyfriend who was standing in the hallway giving him a deathly scowl.   
“You’re going to dress up as a vampire.” Tony hissed and stormed towards Geoff angrily. “I am a vampire! Is that not even the slightest bit off-putting for you?”  
Geoff raised an eyebrow. “No.”  
“Agh! You’re impossible,” he groaned, collapsing into the seat across from him, slumping forward and putting his head in his arms. Geoff chuckled, reaching over and petting Tony’s hair, to which he was immediately slapped away.   
“You jackanapes,” Tony growled, looking up and baring his fangs at Geoff. The two stared at each other stubbornly.   
The scenario was somewhat humorous, or at least it was to Geoff; a short Middle Eastern vampire fuming at the prospect of his boyfriend pretending to be a vampire for a video, and said boyfriend pulling a pokerface despite being utterly amused at how Tony was reverting back to the slang from his childhood out of pure frustration.  
“What if you made me an actual vampire so I don’t have to pretend for the video?” Geoff proposed jokingly.   
Tony immediately jumped up and slammed his hands onto the table, eyes wide in alarm. “Nope. No, no, no, definitely not. We discussed this, Geoff. I am not turning you into a vampire, especially not for some stupid video. Okay?”   
Taken aback, Geoff only nodded. Tony sighed, straightening up and putting a hand over his face.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled.   
The tension mildly drained from the room as Tony started to walk away, then hesitated, leaning against the wall with his entire body coiled up, ready to explode at the lightest touch. Geoff had never seen him like that.   
“Hey. Are you okay?” He got up, moving to stand next to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”  
Geoff waited, not wanting to touch Tony in case he didn’t want it. The vampire was still for a few minutes, arms wrapped around himself and head tilted downwards. After a while, he shivered and raised his head. His eyes were dimmed and glossy with restrained tears, and with his mouth closed and fangs hidden he looked painfully human. It was easy to forget how long he had lived, how many years he had fought through, how many lives he saw fade away while he remained alone.   
“…I don’t want you to become like me,” Tony said quietly, vulnerable and trusting, even when he had no reason to after what he had to deal with when people abandoned him in the past. It was the first time Geoff had seen him look truly scared.   
Without a word, the two moved in synch to pull into a hug. Tony clung to Geoff like he would leave if he let go, trembling unconsciously. Geoff held him tighter.   
“Please promise me that you’ll never turn,” Tony whispered.   
Geoff kissed the top of his head and rubbed circles onto his back. Part of him wished that he could, so that he’d be able to be by Tony’s side forever, but he knew it was unrealistic. It would make them both miserable.   
“I promise.”  
They stepped away from each other, not letting go of each other’s hands. Tony looked up at his boyfriend, then laughed in spite of the tears brimming his eyes.   
“What?” Geoff demanded, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“I can just imagine the fans in the comments,” Tony snorted, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Geoff’s ear. “You’re going to look so ridiculous.”  
“You aren’t mad anymore?”  
“I spent years acting as a caricature of Dracula for hundreds of people at Universal, I think it’s a little hypocritical of me to fault you for this.” Both of them smiling now, Tony’s grin showcased his fangs, which he caught Geoff staring at.   
“See something you like?” He asked teasingly, swiping his tongue over the sharp teeth. Geoff chuckled and shoved Tony’s chest lightly, glad that the brief conflict was over. As the two settled onto the couch, Geoff couldn’t help but marvel at the creature he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.   
He was well aware that he was just one of many who would pass through Tony’s life, slipping in and out far too soon. Once Geoff grew too old for Tony to stay with without raising suspicion, Tony would have to leave. He would have to abandon everything, wipe his past clean once again and move onto a new sector of his life, watching the people he left behind grow and live and die, then do it all over again.   
Geoff vowed to make the years he got with Tony worth every second. He knew that it would end up making the goodbye that much harder, but he also knew that both of them would rather give everything to have fun together and love unconditionally than to waste their precious time.   
Tony nuzzled into Geoff’s neck, eyes drifting closed and humming softly to some old melody that only survived in Tony’s memory. Resting his chin on top of Tony’s soft hair, Geoff revelled in the warmth of the moment, taking solace in how domestic they were being.  
There was no point in worrying about the future when they could enjoy the present. Just for that night, they were warm and safe and together and in love. They didn’t have to be anything other than Tony and Geoff, and that was enough for them.   
Forever could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony being a vampire is my weakness. I couldn't resist writing a quick story about it.  
> Let me know what you think, drop kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
